Replacing metal with ceramics in certain applications may provide significant weight savings. For example, aircraft, spacecraft, and automobiles all use substantial amounts of metal, thereby increasing the overall weight of those vehicles. To replace metal with ceramics, though, ceramics need to be produced with certain properties of metals, such as electrical conductivity, ferromagnetism, and good thermal conductivity, in sufficient quantities and in a manner that facilitates workability of the ceramic so that the ceramic can be formed into various shapes and sizes.